


A Nice Introduction

by ShadowCrusade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anyways, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, aaaaaand im back for the bday fics fam, happy bday to CARA!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: Qrow thinks back to the moment where he met Clover. And he wonders if he would change any about that moment in time.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	A Nice Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Write something less than 1k? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Anyways, Today is Cara's bday! So I thought I'd make her a nice little gift for her bday!

If Qrow could rewind the clock to the moment he met Clover and alter things...he would. Most people have normal stories in the way they meet the love of their life. For some it’s love at first sight, for others it’s childhood sweethearts or some variation of it. These days, it’s commonly the ol’ a friend of a friend type of situation. In Qrow’s case, he met the love of his life after he face planted into the dirty Mantle street after he got arrested. 

It honestly wasn’t his smoothest moment, that’s for sure. 

He still cringes whenever people ask Qrow how he met the Captain of Ace-Ops. How does one nicely say, ‘Oh, Clover arrested me after I stole an airship with my nieces and their friends?’. He genuinely asked Taiyang once, the blond had only laughed at him then and offered absolutely zero help. Taiyang could never be trusted to help with Qrow’s dramatic crisis moments. 

What would he alter it to? Qrow asked himself that a million times. If he could change how they met, what would he change? Everytime he thought about it, there was never an answer. Whether it be the logic that would kick in, or just pure fantasy, but it never changed. Qrow, in his own mind, would always end up arrested on the pavement with Clover standing above him with a smug smile. 

Little bastard. 

Qrow could only chuckle at the memory of it now. It was only a few years ago that it happened and he could still remember it like it was clear as day. He could think about the memory fondly now, but when it first happened. 

Oof.

_ “Hey pal! I’m a licensed huntsman! Just helped save everyone?!” _ He remembered how annoyed he was when he said those words. And how that smile irritated him even more. After the understanding with James, Clover had found him before their joint mission in the mines and apologized for the incident. Qrow still didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him, but he did offer an apology as the olive branch. So, he had accepted it. 

Qrow took a deep breath. The memories of the past quickly flitted through his mind as he thought about his time with Clover in Atlas. Their small talks, little inside jokes, and their moments of standstills. He thought about all of those moments...to now. To the moment he was going through right at this second. 

A knock at the door startled him from his thoughts. “Uncle Qrow?” A small voice sounded through the door. The door slowly opened as his niece poked her head through the door. “You okay?” 

Qrow nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I’m just.... thinking.” His niece smiled gently at him as she approached her uncle with open arms. The two hugged for a moment before they parted. “I’m guessing everyone’s waiting?” 

His niece nodded. Her red and black short dress slightly furled from her messing with it, probably. “Yeah, dad was gonna come get you actually, but then Zwei disappeared and well...”

“Yeah, that dog probably found something to chew on.” Qrow muttered as he rolled his eyes. He loved Zwei, but sometimes that corgi was more trouble than he was worth. “We should probably go to the tree.” Ruby nodded in agreement and the two walked out of the house together. 

The two strolled over to the tall oak tree that had a small spring of water at the base of it. The dark green leaves that hung above them, provided shade. At the tree, the rest of RWBY, JNOR, and the remains of the Ace-Ops stood at the base as well. Smiles on their faces as they saw the other two approach. They all shuffled into a semi-circle formation around the tree as soon as Qrow got there. The nice breeze gave all of them some relief as they took in a moment to appreciate the weather. 

“Found him!” Qrow heard a familiar voice call out. The bark that followed was almost comedic in timing since that was no doubt part of the reason why Taiyang had disappeared earlier. He didn’t even need to turn around to know who was approaching. Tai came into his peripheral vision and lightly patted him on the shoulder. The greying blond hair became more apparent now as he stood feet away from Qrow. 

The soft crunch of the grass behind him is what Qrow focused on. The sound slowed as it got closer. For a moment there was nothing more than the sound of the leaves as they shook with the breeze. And then, the soft crunching behind him came to a stop as they had reached their destination. Qrow looked to the side, and just a few feet behind him stood Clover. 

If Qrow could change or alter the moment they met, he wouldn’t. Otherwise, he got the feeling that he wouldn’t be able to have Clover in his life. He knew that now, especially in this moment. When the two of them would make the vow to stay in each other’s lives, for the rest of their time. 


End file.
